This invention relates to heat transfer and, more particularly, to heat exchangers. Heat exchangers are widely known and used to transfer heat from one fluid to another fluid for a desired purpose. One conventional heat exchanger is a tube and fin type that generally includes fluid transfer tubes and heat conducting fins between the tubes. A fluid flows through the tubes and another fluid flows over the fins. Heat from the higher temperature one of the fluids is transferred through the tubes and fins to the other, lower temperature fluid to cool the higher temperature fluid and heat the lower temperature fluid.
Although conventional tube and fin heat exchangers are effective in many applications, alternative arrangements are sometimes desired to meet the needs of other applications. Thus, there is a desire for novel heat exchangers, such as a metal foam heat exchanger, and systems utilizing the same. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.